


Uusi alku

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitä Vanillelle ja Fangille tapahtui kaiken sen jälkeen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uusi alku

Hentoinen päänsärky kutitteli Vanillen ohimoja. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, oliko kipu todellinen vai kuvitteliko hän vain sen, mutta joka tapauksessa sen aavistus leijui hänen päänsä ympärillä. Hän ei rohjennut vielä avaamaan silmiään, sillä hän pelkäsi, mitä näkisi. Hän muisti kaiken hyvin selkeästi. He olivat voittaneet Bhunivelzen, Light oli voittanut Jumalan, ja pelastaneet sielut. Kaikki olivat päässeet uuteen maailmaan, kaikki paitsi Yuelit ja Caius, jotka olivat jääneet… jonnekin muualle. 

Mutta mikä uusi maailma todella oli? Millainen se oli? Vanille oli nähnyt siitä vilauksen ja se oli näyttänyt kauniita. Se oli ollut pyöreä kuin Cocoon, mutta pinnaltaan ehjä. Se oli ollut täynnä vihreyttä siellä, mihin valo osui, täynnä välkkyvää vettä ja valkoisia pilviä. Pimeän puolta olivat täplittäneet tuhannet… ei, miljoonat valot. Uusi maailma oli näyttänyt hurmaavalta.

Sitten kaikki oli pimentynyt. Vanille ei ollut enää tuntenut mitään, hän oli vajonnut tyhjyyteen, kenties jopa lakannut olemasta. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä todella oli tapahtunut, mutta hetkeä ennen lopullista otteensa menettämistä hän oli pelännyt Bhunivelzen sittenkin voittaneen.

Nyt vaikutti kuitenkin siltä, että hän oli yhä olemassa. Siitä muistutti aavistus päänsärystä ja joukko omituisia tuoksuja, jotka tulivat hänen sieraimiinsa. Hän oli jossain, missä oli mukavan lämpöistä, ei liian kuumaa, mutta kuitenkin hieman kosteaa. Kosteus ei tuoksunut samalta kuin Gran Pulsen luonnossa, tuoksu oli uusi ja siihen sekoittui lukuisia muita tuntemattomia tuoksuja.

Myös äänimaailma oli vieras. Jostain kantautui narisevia askelia, kenties hieman ylempää. Sen lisäksi kaukaisuudesta kuului kummallista, matalaa murinaa, joka jatkui jatkumistaan. Siihen sekoittui ihmisten ääniä kuin lähistöllä olisi ollut tori. Se tarkoitti, ettei hän ollut yksin.

Vanille veti syvään henkeä ja raotti silmiään. Oransihtavaa valoa tulvi hänen näkökenttäänsä eikä hän hetkeen nähnyt mitään muuta. Silmiin sattui ja hänen oli pakko nostaa kätensä niiden eteen, ennen kuin hän pystyi kohottautumaan. Hän tajusi olevansa sängyllä ja laski kätensä takaisin alas tunnustellakseen alustaansa. Peitto valahti alas, ja hänen kätensä osui karheaan lakanaan.

Vasta nyt Vanille näki kunnolla ympärilleen. Hän istui pienessä huoneessa, jossa oli vino katto ja yksi korkea ikkuna, josta tulvi valoa. Tarkemmalla katsomisella hänelle kuitenkin valkeni, että ikkuna oli itse asiassa ovi, jonka vierellä tosin oli myös pienempi ikkuna. Kuka laittoi lasia koko oven mitalta?

Huone oli sisustettu niukasti. Sängyn lisäksi siellä oli vain kirjoituspöytä ja matalampi pöytä, jonka päällä oli outo litteä… jokin. Se muistutti hieman näyttöjä, joita Vanille oli nähnyt Cocoonilla, mutta sen ruutu oli musta. Cocoonin näytöillä oli vilissyt tekstiä, jota hän ei ollut osannut lukea.

Työpöydän ääressä oli tuoli, jonka selkänojalle oli aseteltu vaatteita. Vanille vilkaisi itseään ja tajusi istuvansa sängyllä ilman rihman kiertämää. Minne hänen vaatteensa olivat kadonneet? Kuka hänet oli riisunut?

Vanille huitaisi loputkin peitosta päältään ja laski jalkansa puulattiaa vasten. Se oli lämmin ja tuntui tukevalta, mutta hänen askeleensa olivat hataria kuin hyvin pitkän unen jälkeen, kuin viidensadan vuoden unen jälkeen. Kauan hän oli tällä kertaa nukkunut? Tästä unesta hänellä ei edes ollut muistoja, kuten edellisistä. Haparoiden hän selvisi pöydän ääreen ja alkoi tutkia vaatekasaa tuolilla. Vaatteet vaikuttivat sopivilta, joten hän veti ne päällensä. Valkoisia alusvaatteita seurasi kovaa tummansinistä kangasta oleva lyhyt hame, ylipolven ulottuvat sukat ja vaaleanpunainen, lyhythihainen paita, jonka saattoi napittaa edestä. Vanille jätti pari ylintä nappia auki. Vaatteet tuntuivat omituisilta hänen yllään, mutta muutakaan ei ollut tarjolla.

Vanille oli juuri aikeissa tunnustella kaulaansa ja hiuksiaan, kun hän kuuli oven käyvän. Ainakin hän oletti äänen tulevan ovesta. Hän käännähti kannoillaan ja näki Fangin astuvan pienestä kylpyhuoneesta samaan tilaan hänen kanssaan.  
”Fang!” hän huudahti vain todetakseen kurkkunsa olevan käheä. 

Fang väläytti hänelle tutun hymynsä, mutta tämä näytti muuten oudolta. Tämä oli pukenut ylleen sinisen sarin sijasta vaaleansiniset housut, jotka näyttivät olevan samaa kangasta kuin Vanillen uusi hame, ja yksinkertaisen mustan topin. Housut olivat jo rikkoutuneet parista kohdasta, mikä olisi saanut Vanillen epäilemään Fangin joutuneen taisteluun, ellei tämä olisi astunut huoneeseen kylpyhuoneesta, jossa tuskin piileskeli hirviöitä.

Fangin hiukset levittäytyivät villeinä tämän kasvojen ympärille. Tämä näytti siltä kuin olisi juuri käynyt pesulla, osa hiuksista oli kastunut. 

Enempää analysoimatta Vanille ryntäsi horjuvin askelin eteenpäin ja kapsahti Fangin kaulaan. Hän tunsi tuttujen ja turvallisten käsivarsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen. Fang ei ollut muuttunut, vaikka olikin pukeutunut oudosti.  
”Luulin, että aiot nukkua koko päivän”, Fang hymähti Vanillen hiuksiin ja silitti niitä kevyesti. Vanille tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut tavanomaisia poninhäntiään vaan hiukset laskeutuivat vapaina kiharoina hänen olkapäilleen.  
”Oletko sinä ollut jo kauan hereillä?” hän sai kysyttyä ja vetäytyi käsivarren mitan päähän Fangista.  
”Tunnin, ehkä kaksi”, Fang vastasi. ”Tarpeeksi kauan tietääkseni, ettemme ole kotona.”  
”Mikä edes on enää koti?” Vanille huokaisi ja irrottautui kokonaan Fangin otteesta. Hän sipaisi hiuksensa korviensa taakse ja jäi katselemaan tarkemmin ympärilleen.

Pienessä huoneessa oli peräti kolme ovea ja eteen nurkkaan oli upotettu komero. Yksi ovista oli raollaan, se vei kylpyhuoneeseen, josta Fang oli juuri tullut ulos. Toiset kaksi olivat pelkkiä oviaukkoja. Vanille lähti suunnistamaan toista kohti ja astui hyvin pian pienen pieneen keittiöön, johon ei edes pöytää mahtunut. Siellä oli vain erikoisen näköinen keittolevy ja joitain kaappeja sekä tiskiallas. Kun hän availi kaappeja, esille paljastui astioita sekä joukko paketteja, joissa oli muun muassa lautasen kuva ja lautasella ruokaa, joka näytti kenties puurolta. Tekstejä Vanille ei osannut lukea, sillä jo kirjaimet olivat erilaisia kuin Gran Pulsella tai Cocoonilla.

Fangin katsellessa Vanille suunnisti kolmannelle oviaukolle ja astui eteiseen. Naulakossa roikkui pari takkia ja useampi kenkäpari oli aseteltu siististi sen alle. Vanille pystyi välittömästi osoittamaan, mitkä kengistä olisivat hänen tyyliään ja mitkä olisivat sopineet paremmin Fangille, mutta yhdetkään niistä eivät kuuluneet heille. Vai kuuluivatko sittenkin?

”Missä me olemme?” Vanille lausahti ääneen.   
”En tiedä”, Fang myönsi. Tämä oli siirtynyt nojailemaan ovenkarmiin. Kulmien väliin oli ilmestynyt huolestunut ryppy. ”Muistatko, mitä tapahtui?”

Vanille nyökkäsi. ”Muistan… kaiken. Gran Pulsen, fal’Ciet, eidolonit, Cocoonin, Bhunivelzen, sielusoinnun, ystävämme. Kaiken.”  
”Mutta mitään niistä ei ole täällä”, Fang huokaisi. ”Pääsimme lopullisesti eroon Bhunivelzestä, jumala on nyt kuollut. Olemme omillamme uudessa maailmassa.”

Vanille nyökkäsi jälleen, vaikkei kunnolla ymmärtänyt, mitä uusi maailma todella tarkoitti. Totta kai hän muisti kaikki puheet siitä. Maailmasta, jonka Bhunivelze oli valmistanut uskollisilleen, mutta jonka he olivat riistäneet ja jonne he olivat pelastaneet myös kaikkien muiden sielut. Millainen maailma se oli? Oliko heillä todella oikeutta asuttaa sitä?

”Mikä maailma tämä on?” Vanille kysyi. Fang kohautti olkapäitään.  
”En tiedä, en ole puhunut kenenkään kanssa”, tämä vastasi. Vanille pujahti tämän ohitse takaisin huoneen puolelle ja meni nyt tutkailemaan lasista ovea. Sen sai auki, mutta sen takana oli vain pieni syvennys ja kaide. Oli suorastaan pelottavaa, miten ovi tuntui avautuvan tyhjyyteen.

Oven toiselta puolelta iski kasvoille lämmin iltailma, joka oli täynnä melua, hälyä ja omituisia, jopa hieman tunkkaisia hajuja. Hetken tuijotettuaan typertyneenä Vanille tajusi, että alapuolella oli katu, jolla liikkui joukoittain ihmisiä ja jonkinlaisia vaunuja. Hän oli nähnyt Cocoonilla kyllä kulkuneuvoja, muttei juuri tuollaisia.

Kadunvarsi oli täynnä kauppoja, joista ainakin osa näytti myyvän ruokaa. Hedelmätiskit pursuilivat ja näyttivät houkuttelevilta. Kadun toisella puolella kohosi talo, jossa oli samanlaisia ovia kuin jonka suussa hän nyt seisoi. Ovien edessä oli pelkkä kaide estämässä putoamisen.

Vanille tunsi Fangin selkänsä takana. Tämä laski käden hänen olkapäälleen kuin lohduttaakseen. Vanille ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Hän oli halunnut uskoa, että uusi maailma muistuttaisi vanhaa, että siinä olisi jotain samaa, jotain turvallista, että kaikki palaisi sellaiseksi kuin vanhana hyvänä aikana. Salaa hän oli toivonut saavansa takaisin perheensä ja vanhat ystävänsä vuosituhansien takaa. Ehkä nämä olivatkin siirtyneet uuteen maailmaan, mutta löytäisivätkö he koskaan toisiaan?

”Katso tuota”, Fang kehotti ja osoitti Vanillen ohitse yläviistoon vasemmalle. Vanille käänsi päätään ja jäi tuijottamaan omituista tornia. Se oli harmaa ja kohosi korkeuksiin eikä näyttänyt siltä, että sinne olisi voinut kavuta. Se ei muistuttanut lainkaan Taejinin tornia. Vanille ei äkkiseltään keksinyt sille mitään tolkullista tarkoitusta. Tornin vierellä, taivaalla näkyi kuitenkin jotain, mikä hämmensi Vanillen. Cocoon. Ei, se ei ollut Cocoon. Se oli ehjä, täysin pyöreä ja valkoinen. Mikä se oli?

Vanille oli juuri aikeissa avata suunsa, kun huoneen puolelta kantautui ääni. Musiikkia. Yhtä aikaa he Fangin kanssa katsahtivat toisiinsa ja kääntyivät sitten ympäri yrittäen paljastaa äänen lähdettä. Pieni, litteä laite kirjoituspöydällä vilkkui, tärisi ja soitti kappaletta, jota Vanille ei ollut koskaan aiemmin kuullut.

Fang marssi ensimmäisenä pöydän luokse ja kohotti laitteen. Sen näytöllä luki jotain, mitä Vanille ei ymmärtänyt, mutta tekstin yläpuolella näkyi kuva. Lightning.  
”Miksi siinä on Lightin kuva?” Vanille kummasteli ääneen. Fang puisteli päätään ja pyöritteli laitetta käsissään, kunnes tökkäisi sen näyttöä sormellaan.  
”Haloo? Fang? Vanille?” Lightningin ääni kantautui laitteesta.  
”Sen täytyy toimia samalla tavoin kuin ne lähettimet, joita käytimme Cocoonilla”, Fang huomautti.  
”Fang?” Lightningin ääni kuului uudestaan. ”Kuuletko minua?”  
”Kuulen kyllä”, Fang vastasi.  
”Kuulen sinut tosi huonosti”, Light huomautti. Fang siirsi laitetta lähemmäs suutaan, myös Lightning ääni kuului hieman vaimeana.  
”Kuuluuko nyt paremmin?” Fang kysyi.  
”Vähän. Hyvä tietää, että olet kunnossa. Onko Vanille siellä?” Light tiedusteli.  
”Hengissä ollaan!” Vanille hihkaisi.  
”Oliko se hän? Olen… olen iloinen, että selvisitte molemmat”, Light jatkoi. ”Missä te olette?”  
”En osaa sanoa. Suuressa kaupungissa, jonka keskellä näyttää olevan korkea torni ja Cocoon näkyy taivaalla”, Fang selosti. ”Miten osasit ottaa meihin yhteyttä?”  
”Sitä on vaikea selittää. Minä vain jotenkin tiedän, miten tämä maailma toimii, vaikka heräsin vasta äsken”, Lightning vastasi. ”En tiedä, missä kaikki ovat, mutta löysin Serah’n ja Snow’n. He heräsivät pieneltä viinitilalta muutama päivä sitten. Minä heräsin jo pari viikkoa aiemmin.”

Vanille ei muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi kuullut Lightning puhuvan noin paljon kerralla ja vielä vapaaehtoisesti. Tämän ääni kuulosti erilaiselta kuin aiemmin, vapautuneemmalta, iloisemmalta ja kevyemmältä, vaikka he olivat kaikki täysin käsittämättömässä tilanteessa.

”Hei Vanille! Ja sinä myös, Fang!” Serah’n ääni kuului herttaisena, mutta vaimeana. ”Ihanaa nähdä teidät taas pitkästä aikaa. Me etsimme teidät ja sitten etsimme kaikki muutkin.”  
”Kuulitteko, tulemme hakemaan teidät sieltä!” Snow’n ääni tunkeutui vuorostaan laitteen läpi pieneen huoneeseen.  
”Selvä se, sankari. Me pysymme täällä”, Fang vastasi.  
”Hyvä. Me etsimme kaupungin, jossa on korkea torni. Tämä on muuten minun puhelinnumeroni, voitte soittaa koska vain”, Lightning lisäsi.  
”En ole varma, mitä se tarkoittaa, mutta otan selvää”, Fang kuittasi.  
”Hyvä. Nähdään pian!”

Laite välähti, siinä näkyi hetken ajan pari numeroa ja tekstin pätkä. Sitten sekä Lightningin ääni että kuva olivat poissa. Fang katseli hetken laitetta ja paineli sen näppäimiä. Siihen ilmestyi valo ja kuva, jossa Vanille nauroi Fangin kainalossa. Vanillella ei ollut mitään käsitystä, missä ja milloin kuva oli otettu.

”Näyttää siltä, että uusi maailma muistaa meidät paremmin kuin me sen”, Fang totesi ja laski laitteen pöydälle.  
”Yhym”, Vanille vastasi tietämättä, miten asiaan olisi pitänyt suhtautua. Toisaalta häntä pelotti, mutta samaan aikaan hän koki ensimmäistä kertaa pitkästä aikaa olevansa turvassa.  
”Älä näytä tuolta. Muista, mistä kaikesta me olemme selvinneet”, Fang huomautti. ”Selviämme tästäkin. Tämä on vain uusi alku.”

Vanille nyökkäsi ja antoi hymyn levitä kasvoilleen. He voisivat aloittaa kaiken alusta eikä heidän tarvitsisi enää koskaan pelätä. Fang tarttui häntä lantiolta ja kiskaisi hänet itseään vasten.  
”Minä olen ikävöinyt sinua”, Fang kuiskasi ja painoi huulensa Vanillen huulia vasten. Suudelma oli kevyt, mutta se kertoi kaiken sen, mitä Vanille halusikin tietää.

He olivat tässä ja nyt. Vailla huolia ja heillä oli koko uusi elämä edessään.


End file.
